


How Does It Feel to Be Gold?

by dichotomy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I wrote this too fast, Prose Poem, Sad, it doesn't even fucking rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichotomy/pseuds/dichotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it hadn't needed to happen, did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does It Feel to Be Gold?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at one in the morning after crying about something or another, hence the sadness and angst and pain and shit

full pink lips and bright green eyes

mask muffled whispers and hot tears shed

dead of the night, silent rooms, soft breathing

 

long dark eyelashes and soft brown curls

distractions from the deep black pain within 

clawing, waiting, growing

 

deep purple bags and small stress lines

carved into pale ivory skin

soon to be tan under burning American sunlight

unnoticed through silly jokes, large smiles, and vacations

 

friends who lie point-blank

turn and become another person

deception

 

large screaming crowds and frenzied mobs

slowly wear down grins 

 

the boy with a huge hopeful smile

soon turned by unfaithful friends

 

the boy with a huge hopeful smile

taught too-harsh lessons

 

too fast, too early

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay


End file.
